


[fanart] Kurt Hummel

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently started reposting all the Glee graphics here, that I also posted on my tumblr. The graphics were inspired by fanfics, that I really enjoyed to read and since I´m pretty bad with writting reviews or comments, this is my way to show it.</p><p>I added a link to the fanfic and the author´s page beneath the graphic and I also used the AO3 function, that allows you to add the inspiration.</p></blockquote>





	[fanart] Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kurt Hummel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602298) by [kurtaveclarcenciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtaveclarcenciel/pseuds/kurtaveclarcenciel). 



 

 

  
[Kurt Hummel](602298) by  [kurtaveclarcenciel](../../users/kurtaveclarcenciel/pseuds/kurtaveclarcenciel)

 

 

I also posted it on [my tumblr](http://comewhatmayblaine.tumblr.com/post/35923718955/kurt-hummel-by-kurtaveclarcenciel)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started reposting all the Glee graphics here, that I also posted on my tumblr. The graphics were inspired by fanfics, that I really enjoyed to read and since I´m pretty bad with writting reviews or comments, this is my way to show it.
> 
> I added a link to the fanfic and the author´s page beneath the graphic and I also used the AO3 function, that allows you to add the inspiration.


End file.
